Blind, But Loved
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: yaoi. On a mission, Kuwabara is injured, and now has become blind. While he learns to cope, someone else must learn to cope with their feelings towards the other man.


lalalala.... I think my writers block has left me....not completely sure....  
  
Kurama: She owns nothing!  
  
Kuwabara: BUT SHE KEEPS STEELING ECKIJI!!  
  
^_^()  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama dodged blasts left and right. Kurama was holding Hiei in his arms. Hiei had broken his leg, and was too weary to even protest. "DAM*IT STAY STILL!" Yusuke snarled trying to get a good hit on the demon.  
  
"Run my little rats, run!" The demon laughed with amusement. He was throwing acid at them, which had already burned Kurama's back severely. "How do we catch 'em with him throwing that crap all around!" Kuwabara grumbled after he landed on his head.   
  
He sat up, and he found acid speeding right for him. Yusuke's arm appeared, and he thrusted it in front of Kuwabara. "AHHH....Uhh...Aah..." Yusuke held his arm as the acid began to eat away his shirt.   
  
Kuwabara rose, and ripped off Yusuke's sleeve, getting rid of the acid stained cloth, but Yusuke still had burns.  
  
Kuwabara wiped his hand on the ground, and hissed at the burn on the tender flesh of his palm. "YUSUKE, KUWABARA! WATCH OUT!" Kurama's voice rang out, Yusuke turned to see acid coming strait for his face.  
  
"Urameshi, get down you idgit!"   
  
Kuwabara leaned down and shoved him, but found himself unable to move. The acid splashed on his eyes, and Kuwabara fell screaming. His body seized up and he wiped at his eyes, as if he was insane, smearing his face on the ground cutting his skin up. He did not notice, for the horrible pain in his eyes was far worse than huis bleeding face.  
  
As Kuwabara withered, Yusuke watched him with horror and rose. "That's it bas*ard! SHOT GUN!" Several sprays of energy sped at the acid throwing demon, and he found himself unable to get away.  
  
The demon howled, and screeched as he died. Yusuke mumbled oaths under his breath, and came over to where Kuwabara lay, Kurama and Hiei holding him down. Hiei looked pissed, as the pain in his leg hurt worse from being jerked around.  
  
"Kuwabara? HEY!" Yusuke shook him, and Kuwabara grabbed onto him desperately. One hand covered his face, the other attached to Yusuke's sleeve. Blood was dripping from his skin from the violent thrashing on the rocky ground. "We got to get him to Genkai and Yukina!" Kurama said putting Hiei on his back.   
  
Yusuke nodded, and held Kuwabara down, "I'm sorry Kuwabara but I gotta knock you out..." He punched Kuwabara in the gut, and he instantly stopped moving. Yusuke checked his pulse, finding it stable, and pulled him on his back.  
  
"Hang on big guy..." Yusuke whispered to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke tapped his fingers impatiently as Genkai and Yukina worked on Kuwabara. Hiei had been healed in 30 minutes, and though he wasn't supposed to, was walking around.   
  
Hiei rested on the porch, and gave a loud annoyed sigh. "What is keeping them. It shouldn't take this long."   
  
Kurama chewed on his lip, and muttered, "I have a bad feeling."  
  
Genkai stepped out of the room, and turned to the group. Her face looked conflicted, and she said softly, slight pain in her voice. "We've done the best we could...but..." The group turned to her, and tears prickled in Yusuke's eyes.  
  
"He's not dying is he?!" Genkai shook her head no, "We've healed his eyes, but he had lost complete sight in them."  
  
The room went deadly quiet. "What?" Kurama whispered, his throat dry. "He has gone blind. He could get his sight back, but it's only a 30% chance." She whispered, and went back in the room.  
  
Yukina and Genkai came back out, Kuwabara, clutching onto their hands. Everyone swallowed as they looked at his eyes. There was a white veil over them, and they looked around franticly.   
  
"It's so dark."   
  
Yusuke rushed forward, and pulled him away from Genkai and Yukina, crushing him in a hug. "Kuwabara...no..." Kuwabara brought his hand up, touching Yusuke's shoulder, and dragged it upwards until he found Yusuke's head. He ruffled Yusuke's hair and softly spoke, "It's okay Urameshi." He forced a laugh. "Now I don't need to look at your ugly mug anymore!"  
  
Yusuke tried to smile, but only an angry growl, and half a sob came out. "You scumbag...why'd you save me like that!"  
  
"You saved me first! You took that acid on your arm for me!"  
  
"That doesn't count!"  
  
Kuwabara gave a frail smile, "Urameshi, I have great spirit awareness, I'll manage."  
  
"He's right. Within a few days he should be able to use it to guide himself, though he will need a cane."   
  
Kuwabara swallowed at Yukina's words.  
  
"Can you take me home Urameshi?"   
  
Yusuke took his arm, "Yeah. come on..." Kurama and Hiei both got up, and Kurama took Kuwabara's other hand. "Your going to be fine Kuwabara...you have a chance to get you sight back!"  
  
"Thanks Kurama, but I'm afraid I have to be realistic. That's not a very good chance..." Kuwabara's voice was shaking, and he sounded like he wasn't trying to cry.  
  
"If you are upset human, let your feelings out. This once I will not bother you." Hiei spoke quietly.  
  
"I'm fine." Kuwabara mumbled, voice strained.  
  
They made it to Kuwabara's home, Yusuke glaring at everyone who starred at Kuwabara. Yusuke even had to brandish his fist, as an enemy gang tried to make their way over to Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara pulled out his apartment key, and tried to find the keyhole, Kurama gently guided his hand to where it should go, and Kuwabara unlocked the door. "I have to go Yusuke. Kuwabara We'll come by later, we'll try." Kurama said truthfully, and Hiei made a hmph sound, and the two left.  
  
Yusuke led Kuwabara in, and to his couch. Kuwabara finally broke down.  
  
He lay down holding onto one of the couch pillows, muffling his sobs. Yusuke's chest began to tighten, and he came over to Kuwabara. He stroked Kuwabara's back and said softly, "I'm staying here, to make sure you function right."   
  
Yusuke heard a faint laugh, and Kuwabara turned to glare at him, tears staining his face. He stuck out his tongue, and stated, "I can take care of my self!" Yusuke placed his face, next to Kuwabara's and fiddled with his hair.  
  
"I'm staying to make sure everything is okay. Your not driving me away."  
  
He wiped Kuwabara's tears away, only finding more, and pulled Kuwabara into a long hug. Kuwabara sobbed on his shoulder, and Yusuke gripped him tightly.   
  
"I don't want to be like this...I don't want to be blind!" He sobbed and Yusuke held onto him, "Everything's gonna be all right! I'm taking care of you..."  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner that night, Kuwabara had run into a problem. He could bathe, but he could not wash his hair. "Urameshi...I uh...need help." Kuwabara said bashfully.   
  
His bath was waiting for him, but he had not gotten in knowing the problem that he would face. "What is it?" Yusuke asked placing the dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
"I can't wash my hair by myself."  
  
Yusuke blinked, and then nodded with understanding. "Stay here, I'll get the things."  
  
Yusuke took off, and came back with a towel, Shampoo, and Conditioner. He ran the sink, and waited for it to get the right temperature.   
  
"It'll be easier for me to do it in here, otherwise you'd have to get naked, and hop in the tub." Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara's face turned the color of Kurama's hair.  
  
He made Kuwabara bend down, and began to first scrub the gel out. Once done, he applied the shampoo and began to scrub. During this time, he realized the awkward position he was in. He blushed, and felt his heart beat quicken.  
  
"You okay?" Kuwabara asked, cursing as he took in a mouthful of water. "Yeah." Yusuke forced out. He rinsed the Shampoo out, and the conditioner went next. "What's that smell?" Yusuke asked, unable to guess the fragrance.  
  
Kuwabara flushed, "Sakura blossoms."   
  
"It smells good." Yusuke replied with a smile.   
  
Finally the task was done, and he placed the towel of Kuwabara's head. He pulled his arm and made him sit, and began to scrub, and dry his hair.   
  
Kuwabara went red under the towel, surprised at how close Yusuke was. Yusuke was red as well, blushing as one of Kuwabara's legs slipped between his. 'What's wrong with me?' Yusuke thought confused.  
  
He finally finished, and escorted Kuwabara to the bathroom. "If you need anything else, call me." Kuwabara nodded and shut the bathroom door.  
  
For the next 15 minutes, Yusuke sat at the kitchen table trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He looked up when he heard footsteps. Kuwabara's hands were on the wall, as he walked.  
  
Yusuke's face heated up again. He went bright red at Kuwabara's pajamas. He wore a long shirt, that hung off his shoulder. The shirt seemed to be see-through, luckily there were black shorts under his shirt.  
  
Yusuke walked over to him, heart racing, when Kuwabara misjudged a step and slipped. Yusuke rushed d forward catching him, and whispering his name with slight fear. "Kuwabara..." Kuwabara had a hold of his shoulders and blushed. "I'm okay."  
  
Yusuke stabled him, and let him go. "You ready to goto bed?" Kuwabara nodded, and held out his hand. Yusuke smiled softly, and took it, and led him down the hall. He blushed, his fingers laced with Kuwabara's. His hands were soft, and felt rather delicate, despite the fact he didn't look it. He was rather good looking with his orange curls dangling over his face, and around his ears and cheeks.  
  
Kuwabara was blushing too, and secretly wished that he could cling onto him forever.  
  
Yusuke led him to his room, and watched Kuwabara get onto the bed. He smiled at him, and Kuwabara yawned a good night.   
  
"See you in the morning."   
  
"Okay...Urameshi."   
  
Yusuke went to the guest room he would be staying in, and sighed. He'd come to the conclusion of what was wrong with him.  
  
The acid had somehow brainwashed him to blush very easily.  
  
That, or he'd fallen for his best friend. He let out a dejected sighed. Kuwabara was a guy, they couldn't be together, and Kuwabara wouldn't even want to be with him.  
  
"Dam*it." Yusuke cursed, before turning in himself.  
  
~three weeks later~  
  
Yusuke felt his heart breaking. Kuwabara still couldn't see, and Kuwabara lay in bed most of the time. Yusuke wandered into his friend's room to find his face pressed into the pillow.  
  
"Kuwa?"  
  
"Go away." Came the muffled reply.  
  
Yusuke climbed in the bed with Kuwabara and laid next to him. He placed and arm around Kuwabara's waist. He lay there, until finally Kuwabara turned.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You to be happy again."  
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. With his free hand, he wiped his tears away, and hugged Kuwabara to him, burying his nose in Kuwabara's hair.  
  
"I love that conditioner."  
  
Kuwabara began to laugh, at the completely random statement.   
  
Yusuke smiled, "I do it smells good!"  
  
"Your insane!"  
  
Yusuke brushed his hand over Kuwabara's face, and felt Kuwabara's face heat up under his touch.   
  
On impulse Yusuke leaned down, brushing his lips with Kuwabara's. He pulled away, surprised by his own actions. Kuwabara was stunned, and his face turned darker. Yusuke began to pull away, when Kuwabara caught his hands.  
  
He took the hands and pulled them to his mouth and then kissed them. "Kuwabara...I...I've been having feelings for..." Yusuke tried to grasp the words, but the eluded him every time.   
  
Yusuke sighed frustrated, and leaned down capturing Yusuke's lips again. Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck, while Yusuke's were on his waist.   
  
Yusuke kissed Kuwabara with every ounce of passion, as if Kuwabara was his water. His tongue found the way into Kuwabara's mouth and dominated it.   
  
Yusuke broke the kiss, slightly panting and whispered, "God I love you." Kuwabara had his eyes closed, and he clung to Yusuke. "I love you too." He began to cry, and whispered, "But I'll never be able to see you again..."  
  
Yusuke kissed Kuwabara's tears away and whispered, "I don't care. And you shouldn't care anyway...just know I love you." Yusuke placed a tender kiss on Kuwabara's forehead, and held him in his arms.   
  
"Please stay for tonight." Kuwabara whispered. He blushed, and added, "Not to do anything but...I don't want to be alone." Yusuke smiled largely, and pulled the covers over they're bodies.  
  
"I know what you meant you doof!" Yusuke placed his nose in his hair, smelling the scent of the conditioner. "I won't do anything to you without your permission, got it?" Kuwabara nodded, and Yusuke kissed him again, "No more crying, I'm going to take care of you."  
  
After the lights were out Kuwabara whispered, "If you like my conditioner so much, wash your own da*m hair with it! Stop smelling mine you sicko."  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Hey leggo!"  
  
"No, you asked for it!"  
  
"Your cheating!"  
  
"How am I cheating?"  
  
"You can see!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~three months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four Rekai were sitting down at a cafe, talking and laughing with one another. Kuwabara had not been on a mission since his accident, but he, despite Yusuke's protests, worked out continuously.  
  
Kuwabara had on black shades, so people wouldn't stare at his eyes, and had a blue cane. Currently his hand was under Yusuke's who would often lean in to whisper kind, gentle words to him.   
  
"When you two are married, I get to be one of the best mans!" Kurama chirped.   
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke turned scarlet.   
  
"Hmm...I wonder what they're kids will look like..." Hiei asked, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"We can't have kids!" Kuwabara whispered.   
  
"Kuwa-chan, your now bonded to a demon, well half demon, but still, now that you two are bonded when you two have sex you can get pregnant." Kurama whispered  
  
Kuwabara flushed.  
  
"No way."  
  
Hiei laughed, **OHMIGOD HE LAUGHED!** and teased, "Yes, how interesting. What will you look like pregnant?"  
  
"Why would it be me!?"  
  
"Demon's are always dominant!"  
  
"That's what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Urameshi! Stop talking about our Sex lives! We haven't done anything yet!"  
  
"But you will when your married!"  
  
"Okay, now I have to agree with Kuwabara. You guys are embarrassing!"  
  
Kuwabara grunted and removed his sun glasses, and rubbed his eyes. "Kuwabara?" Kurama asked concerned. "My eyes...they're hurting."  
  
Yusuke placed his arms around him, "Kuwa?" Kuwabara gave another grunt, and toppled over.  
  
"KUWABARA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke paced the floor waiting for news on his lover. Kurama and Hiei sat down next to each other, Kurama looking worried, and stressed, and Hiei more pissed than normal.  
  
"Why did he just fall over like that!?" Yusuke whispered, his voice shaking.  
  
A doctor came out, and Yusuke immediately went to him. "Mr. Urameshi?" Yusuke shook his head and the doctor smiled, "Your friend lost his sight in an accident right? Well apparently his vision-"  
  
Kuwabara stepped out of the room, happy tears in his eyes, no longer blanketed by a white veil. "Has come back!" Yusuke smiled largely, and Kuwabara took everything in. He looked at Yusuke the longest, "My, I have missed your brown eyes."   
  
Yusuke leapt at him, and both went tumbling over. The doctor chuckled and left, which was lucky, for Yusuke was smothering Kuwabara in kisses. Kurama was smiling widely, and Hiei smirked.   
  
Yusuke sat up, placing Kuwabara's head in his lap. "Yusuke...you got to let me up soon." Yusuke fluffed Kuwabara's hair. "Not right this moment. You can wait a little while."   
  
Yusuke bent down, and kissed Kuwabara's brow, and whispered, "I have missed that shine in your eyes when your happy." Kuwabara gave a tiny chuckled, and yusuke brought this kiss in his lips.  
  
"My...they may have children before marriage."  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
END.  
  
...I got this out...still writers block...but I'm getting there. 


End file.
